Operation: 3 Insistent Departure
by Katherine Ellen
Summary: Part 3 to That Fickle Amity! Ok, this whole series of fics goes out to my wonderful friend Eric, who takes the time to roleplay with me on the internet! Eric, you are 'da bomb and I love you!


Gundam Wing - Operation: 3 - "Insistent Departure"   
  
And they set off into that vast of simultaneous dark and night: space. Light of stars reflected from the window into a sea of deep cobalt and the orbs shone in awe. As if everything had paused for a moment in time. and there was peace. For the earth shone before them.  
  
It had been a long time since either of them, or anyone at all, had thought about war in outer space and the colonies or the earth. No one wanted to bring up the ideal that as long as man existed, wars would continue to ravage their blunt way into history. Since the dawn of time, even the monkey's might as well had learned a little government.  
  
Hilde lay awake in bed as miscellaneous thoughts filled her mind. She already knew that the both of them would need to volunteer their fighting capabilities for the good of Earth's defense. if it even was the earth that was being threatened. None of them had even found out who it was that declared war, where they hailed from, and who they were declaring war against. Everything would come together in time, she thought. Hilde looked around the dark room, and then her eyes fell on Duo. Already, he'd been engaged in a fight. She knew that he, of all people, would have to join up with the same group of heroes that saved so many souls from the wars that threatened their existence. And suddenly, tears came to her eyes. She couldn't help but think that wars would come to claim him from her until one finally managed to. She shut her eyes and made herself smile, making herself know that even if it was but a moment she had him by her, then it would be worth never having him at all.  
  
Duo's hand quietly raised and patted her cheek. His blue eyes opened and smiled strongly. what a perfect form he had. "Hey, hey. I'm not going anywhere", he whispered deeply. He embraced her in his arms and held her- both of them fell back into the arms of Morpheus.  
  
Morning came and awoke them; the fluorescent letters of green shone "5:43 a.m." on their clock. Hilde usually woke up about this time. It wasn't that she was an early riser; she literally forced herself to get up at the usual time, due to the work in the junk yard calling.  
  
Hilde nudged Duo a little. "Time to wake up. We have to pack our things." Duo's eyes flinched a little. He obviously wasn't happy at the waking up too early deal. She understood that, and he was always willing to be fast with anything when he was allowed extra sleeping time. "I'm going to let you sleep for twenty more minutes, so that'll be about 6:03 when you have to wake up. and yes, I mean morning time." Hilde laughed a little and got up from the bed, to fold her side of the sheets and Duo raised his hand, giving her a thumbs up sign- she then went out of the room and walked to the kitchen, making eggs and bacon for breakfast. There were big fans of bacon living in this house.  
  
Afterwards, she made some phone calls, discussing a private shuttle to Earth. It turned out that a lot of people were worried about that attack last night, and almost every shuttle was rented/bought. Hilde sighed, setting down the white portable phone. She looked through the phone book and then was suddenly struck with an idea: Relena! Of course, why hadn't she thought of this before? Hilde brought the phone face up and dialed her thumb across the phone numbers as if she were dialing '911'.  
  
And they set off into that vast of simultaneous dark and night: space. Light of stars reflected from the window into a sea of deep cobalt and the orbs shone in awe. As if everything had paused for a moment in time. and there was peace. For the earth shone before them.  
  
Duo turned around to Hilde, watching her work the landing conformations with the control tower on Earth. She then hung up to look back at him. He yawned and leaned back in his seat, stretching his arms behind his neck. "So, how'd you get us this private shuttle anyway? I know you didn't just ask them nicely, even though no one really thinks to do that anymore."  
  
Hilde laughed out, "Relena."  
  
"Heh, ooh, Relena. That says it all."  
  
"She was nice enough to get us the shuttle, but can you believe that she even paid for the travel expenses too?"  
  
"Remind me to thank her sometime."  
  
"How about when we get there?"  
  
"Nah. not that quickly." Duo's head turned to watch the black void. It was almost like soup- the blackness was the broth and the stars were the little stars like in the Campbell's condensed soup. He sighed a little and turned back to Hilde, who was happily watching him- and he smiled to take her hand in his. Hilde looked to Earth and swallowed.  
  
"It should take us about two to three hours to get there."  
  
Duo nodded, thinking aloud, "Gosh, what can we do to pass three hours by?"  
  
Hilde shrugged her shoulders. "I'd say, play charades, but we're a little old for that, huh?" Duo laughed and pulled her over to him, sitting her down in his lap. He held her as she held him. It was amazing that these two people could both fit in that little of a chair, but somehow they managed. Hilde smiled and enjoyed every bit of it. She thought inside of herself, 'Ok. This is good too." 


End file.
